lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Other Woman
é o sexto episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 06 de Março de 2008. Sinopse Flashbacks Em flashbacks, Juliet está esperando numa sala de esperas. Harper, uma terapeuta, chega e começa a conversar com Juliet sobre o porque dela ser o centro das atenções, e o motivo disso deixá-la desconfortável. Do nada, aparece Tom, e quer levá-la para Ben. Eles deixam o escritório da terapeuta - uma casa na Vila dos Outros. Ben mostra para ela seu presente de boas-vindas: sua própria casa de dois quartos, repleta de coleções musicais. Quando Juliet diz: "Você não precisava fazer tudo isso, quero dizer, eu só estarei aqui por seis meses", Ben responde com um "Certo" suspeito. Meses depois, Juliet está em seu escritório chorando (sobre a perda de outra paciente, Henrietta) quando Goodwin adentra o local pedindo para que ela trate de uma queimadura que ele sofreu ao mexer com transformadores na estação de energia. Ela faz maliciosos comentários sobre Harper, quem ela descobre ser esposa de Goodwin. Juliet fala pra Goodwin "Não contar o que eu disse sobre ela, e assim não contarei para ninguém sobre a sua ferida. Eu sei reconhecer uma queimadura química quando vejo uma". Juliet está discutindo com Ben sobre o problema da gravidez na ilha em um laboratório quando Goodwin do nada aparece, alegremente falando com Juliet. Quando ele percebe que Ben está ali, ele fica estranho e pergunta se algum deles gostaria de um sanduíche. Quando ambos recusam, ele deixa o local. Ben parece preocupado, agora ciente do relacionamento romântico dos dois. Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Harper se enfurece durante uma sessão de terapia com Juliet e a questiona sobre o affair que ela anda tendo com Goodwin. Harper diz que ela não está preocupada com Juliet, nem mesmo Goodwin, e sim com o que Ben fará se ele descobrir. Ben está gostando de Juliet pois "ela parece muito com ela". Depois, Goodwin e Juliet estão num encontro privado numa praia longe da Vila. Goodwin diz que ele quer contar para todos sobre o relacionamento deles, e que sua esposa já sabe, mas Juliet diz que Ben não iria gostar disso. Goodwin pergunta se é pelo fato de Ben ter uma queda por ela, e revela que todo mundo reconhece isso porque Ben "a segue como um bebezinho". Goodwin diz que anda trabalhando com elementos químicos que poderia matar todos os homens, mulheres e crianças da ilha se ele apertar o interruptor errado, e que Ben já tem muito para se preocupar nas suas costas do que com eles dois. Juliet mostra que ele ainda está preocupada com a reação de Ben, mas Goodwin ri. A cena imediatamente pula para a antiga cena da perspectiva da Vila em relação à queda do vôo 815, incluindo Goodwin sendo mandado ir como um infiltrado. Desta vez nós vemos Juliet, Goodwin e Harper trocando olhares de preocupados. Ben convida Juliet para um jantar, o que ela descobre ser um encontro privado para eles dois. Ao enganá-la em troca de um anoitecer com ela, ele fica magoado com a menção de Goodwin por Juliet. No último flashback, Ben leva Juliet para ver o corpo de Goodwin no chão com um pedaço de pau no peito. Ben diz que ele sabe sobre o affair deles, e Juliet o acusa de enviá-lo numa missão suicida propositalmente. Ela pergunta porquê ele faria isso. Ben então diz que o fato dele estar a mantendo na ilha é "por que ela pertence a ele". Na Ilha Sun se apoxima de Juliet, que está montando uma nova tenda na praia. Ela está perguntando o motivo de Juliet estar montando uma nova tenda nos últimos dias dela na ilha, quando Jack se aproxima, perguntando se alguém viu Daniel e Charlotte, que sumiram da noite pro dia. Ninguém viu, e Jack se torna visivelmente preocupado. Jin diz que os viu entrando na floresta, mas não disse nada porque "Ele disse que eles eram amigos". Jack e Juliet começam a procurá-los. Juliet está andando pela floresta quando começa a escutar sussurros. Ela olha em volta e encontra Harper parada atrás dela, que diz ter uma mensagem de Ben para ela, Daniel e Charlotte estão indo para a Tempestade, e Juliet tem que pará-los, usando a arma se necessário. Se eles descobrirem como "liberar" o gás, todos que estão na ilha irão morrer. Assim que Juliet pergunta o motivo dela mesma não ir pará-los, Harper diz que esse é um desejo do Ben dela o fazer e que apesar de Ben ser um prisioneiro, "ele está onde sempre quis estar". Harper diz que Juliet deve matar Daniel e Charlotte. A conversa é interrompida por Jack apontando uma arma para Harper e perguntando quem ela é. Ela diz ser uma velha amiga de Juliet e que estava contando para onde as pessoas que eles estão procurando estão indo, e que Jack, com sua arma, deveria ir tamnbém. Os sussurros são ouvidos de novo, e Harper desaparece do nada. Depois de procurar Harper por um instante, Juliet conta para Jack o que acabara de ouvir. Jack: "A Tempestade?" Juliet: "Será mais seguro para você se não falarmos sobre isso". Jack: "Não, falemos sobre isso, por favor" Juliet: "É uma estação elétrica que fornece energia para a ilha". Jack: "Por que eles iriam para lá?" Ele pergunta. "Se existe uma coisa que precisa me contar, agora é a hora de contar". Juliet está quase chorando: "O que eu preciso é que você me ajude, me ajuda?" Ela então começa a andar. Daniel e Charlotte estão descansando perto de um córrego. Daniel tem dúvidas quanto à uma coisa: "O que acontece se eu... se eu não conseguir?" Charlotte pede que ele a olhe nos olhos. Ela diz que está convencida que ele vai conseguir e que eles precisam andar. Daniel parece convencido. Então, do nada, aparece Kate. Charlotte aponta sua pistola e Daniel diz que ela não é uma ameaça. Kate conta para eles sobre Miles, que ele está com Locke e que ele está bem. Depois de Kate perguntar o que eles estão fazendo ali na floresta, Charlotte diz que os telefones estão sem baterias e eles se voluntariaram para buscar algumas nas mochilas que foram jogadas do helicóptero. Kate desconfia e quer saber o que Daniel tem em sua mala. Depois de descobrir que tem máscaras de gás, Kate é apagada por Charllote com uma coronhada. Jack e Juliet continuam a andar pela floresta, falando de Harper. Juliet revela para Jack que ela era a sua terapeuta, pois era bem estressante ser uma Outra, e ele comenta que ela parecia bem hostil. Eles trocam comentários sobre coisas que eles preferem ignorar, dos seus passados, e Jack diz que Juliet sabe tudo sobre eles por causa das fichas. Ela responde: "Confie em mim, Jack, você não iria querer ver a minha". Claire se aproxima de Locke enquanto ele limpa um coelho, pedindo para conversar com Miles sobre quem eles são de onde são. Ela diz que desde que eles atiraram em uma, mataram outra e estão prendendo um, é justificável que estejam sendo vistos como hostis, e que ela deve intimidar menos. Locke recusa, perguntando se ela lembra sobre o que Charlie disse sobre o barco. Claire lembra dizendo que tudo o que Charlie disse foi de quem o barco não era, e pergunta se ele "não gostaria de saber de quem era". No porão, na Vila, Locke leva comida para Ben e roupas novas. Ben tenta subverter a confiança de Locke ao conversar sobre liderança. Locke corta Ben ao dizer que ele sabe sobre a conversa que ele teve com Miles apontando os $3.2 milhões de dólares, e Locke sarcasticamente ajuda Ben com o primeiro dólar. Ben então tenta persuadir Locke sobre viver em uma das casas em troca das informações que ele quer.. Juliet e Jack se encontram com Kate, quem está apenas acordando depois de ter sido apagada por Chrlotte. Juliet, parecendo um pouco chateada, oferece-se a ir pegar um pouco de água para Kate. Kate e Jack falam sobre o que aconteceu, e Kate conta para ele sobre as máscaras de gás, Jack começa a chamar loucamente por Juliet quando ela não responde. Ben e Locke conversam sobre confiança e chegam a um acordo. Ben diz para Locke como abrir o cofre na parede de seu quarto, achando um arquivo e uma fita cassete. A fita, marcada com "Red Sox", contém uma filmagem do homem que Ben diz possuir a Kahana e quem esteve tentando achar a ilha: Charles Widmore. A filmagem mostra um homem de olhos tapados, que Ben diz ser um deles que teve a infelicidade de ter sido pego, e sendo torturado. Ele diz para Locke que Widmore quer explorar a ilha, citando um evento na Flórida onde ele diz que 5.000 pessoas foram ver uma imagem que parecia ser a Virgem Maria; ele pergunte para Locke quantas pessoas iriam aparecer para vê-lo desde que ele do nada recuperou o movimento de suas pernas, ao cair na ilha. Ben dá para Locke o arquivo com todas as informações que ele já reuniu sobre Charles, dizendo que as informações é uma combinação de adivinhações vagas e fatos concretos. Locke, pergunta mais uma coisa: a identidade do homem que Ben tem no barco. Ben concorda em contá-lo, mas antes dz: "Você vai querer sentar". Jack e Kate seguem Juliet, descobrindo a trilha de Daniel e Charlotte também. Kate conta para Jack sobre sua conversa com Miles, que as pessoas no cargueiro sabem que ela é uma fugitiva. Juliet se aproxima da Tempestade, notando a destruição do sistema de segurança, ela abre a porta e puxa sua arma. Andando pelo corredor, Juliet avista Daniel em um HAZMAT e com máscara de gás em um dos computadores da estação, enquanto mensagens de avisam ecoam a estação sobre contaminação. Juliet aponta sua arma para a cabeça de Daniel enquanto ele pergunta o que ela está fazendo ali. Ela tira a máscara dele, dizendo para ele que ele irá morrer junto se liberar o gás, ele conta que não está tentando liberá-lo e sim torná-lo inerte. Logo, Charlotte acerta Juliet com um pedaço de ferro, por traz, e uma briga começa, enquanto Daniel continua mexendo no computador. Juliet consegue de volta sua arma e a pede para mandá-lo seja o que for que estiver fazendo, mas Charlotte confirma que eles estão tentando prevenir que Ben libere o gás para matar todos na ilha. Charlotte diz "saber que ele usou isso antes". ("The Man Behind the Curtain"). Juliet continiua a apontar a arma para Daniel, visivelmente apertada por dentro, mas acaba o deixando terminar o que estava fazendo. Enquanto Juliet e Charlotte saem da Tempestade, eles esbarram com Jack e Kate. Depois de uma breve conversa na qual Charlotte diz que salvou a vida deles, Kate vai com Charlotte lá dentro da estação para ver o que ela está se referindo, mas Jack diz que irá acreditar na palavra deles. Juliet também fica do lado de fora, onde ela confia à Jack, dizendo para ele que "essas pessoas vieram para declarar guerra contra Ben, e que Ben irá ganhar, e quando isso acontecer, Jack, não esteja perto de mim". Jack pergunta por quê, e Juliet diz que Ben pensa que ela é dele "e que ele sabe o que ela sente por ele (Jack)".Eles se beijam, e Jack diz que Ben sabe onde encontrá-lo, enquanto a conforta com um abraço. Hurley e Sawyer estão brincando jogando ferraduras quando vêem Ben andando livremente para sua casa. No meio da confusão sobre o por quê dele estar andando livremente, Ben fala alegremente: "Vejo vocês rapazes, no jantar". Curiosidades Gerais * Os flashbacks de Juliet preenchem algumas lacunas deixadas em seu último episódio, One of Us. * Um dos diplomas de Harper possui o símbolo da Fundação Hanso. * Esta é a terceira vez que vemos a queda do vôo 815 a partir da Vila dos Outros, cada vez aumentando a sequência e adicionando novas informações. * Daniel está usando um mapa para encontrar a Estação Tempestade * A tela do computador na estação Tempestade mostra o seguinte texto: >:set valve 21B = close V21B NOT RESPONDING >:BC22 reset BC22 RESETTING ..... RESET COMPLETE >:set valve 21B = off VALVE 21B REPORTS CLOSED MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! CROSS FEED ASS 16 OVERPRESSURE ALERT! >:set vent C = open VENTC REPORTS OPEN MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! CROSS FEED ASS 16 OVERPRESSURE ALERT! >:master caution reset MASTER CAUTION RESET >:telnet tmpst4 CONNECTION REFUSED MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! NEW ALARM TES/31 VAPOR PRESSURE 81% >:set n-p/hgd tank cooling = MAX FMNT TANK COOLING = MAX MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! NEW ALARM TANKS 1, 2, 3, 4 INTEGRITY FAILURE. EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. CONTAINMENT BREACH IMMINENT! EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! NEW ALARM TES3/31 VAPOR PRESSURE 100% CONTAINMENT BREACH IMMINENT! EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. >:set valve BC22 = open VALVE NOT RESPONDING MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! CONTAINMENT BREACH IMMINENT! EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. >:set valve BC (something) * No final, o código é o mesmo que o último "set valve BC22 = open", mas termina com: >:set valve BC22 = open VALVE BC22 REPORTS OPEN >:master caution reset MASTER CAUTION RESET NO CURRENT ALARMS SYSTEM PRESSURE WITHIN NORM PARAM TANK INTEGRITY TEST REPORT SECURE * The title of this episode references that fact that Juliet is: :# "The other woman" whom Goodwin is seeing; :# "The other woman" aside from Kate, whom Jack has feelings for; and :# "The other woman" to Ben, aside from the woman whom Juliet "looks just like" :# A woman who was one of the Others. * Juliet, when speaking to Jack, jokingly calls herself "an Other." This was the first episode in which any of the people other than the Flight 815 survivors refer to the "Others" as such. Notas de Produção * Desmond, Michael, Miles and Sayid do not appear in this episode. *Ethan, played by William Mapother, is mentioned but not seen, despite the fact that he's present when the Others' witness the Plane Crash. This scene is edited to include glances between Juliet, Goodwin and Harper as Ben sends them on their missions to seek the survivors. * The scenes of The Tempest Station were shot at the WWII-bunkers on the south side of Kualoa Ranch. Erros de Continuidade * When Daniel Faraday is trying to neutralize the gas, the timer displays and audio messages do not correspond with the actual time passing in those scenes. This is most blatantly evident when the display on the computer screen shows that 20 seconds are left, and then it takes at least 17 seconds (including lots of dialogue) until a recorded audio message announces that there are still 10 seconds left. * When the Others watch the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 from the Barracks, Harper is standing near Goodwin. However, when the same scene was shown in , no one was standing between Goodwin and Ethan. Temas Recorrentes *Sawyer and Hurley were playing horseshoes. *Ben refers to Zack and Emma while talking to Juliet. *Locke is seen cutting up a dead rabbit and then giving it to Ben to eat. *Ben knew that Goodwin would be killed when he sent him to the crash site of the tail section. *Goodwin and Juliet were seeing each other in secret. *Ben tells Locke the safe combination: 36 15 28. *Juliet is seen as "the other woman" coming between two people, first Goodwin and Harper, then Jack and Kate. *Jack chooses Juliet in the end, meaning, she is no longer the "other woman" to him. *Jack and Juliet are searcing for Daniel and Charlotte in the rain. *Ben says Zack and Emma were taken because they were on the list. Juliet says that now they have everyone from the tail section that is on the list. *Ben tells Locke about leadership. *Black and white stones are seen in Harper's office. * Ben gives up his "last bargaining chip" to be free. *Juliet tells Goodwin she won't tell about his chemical burn if he doesn't tell Harper what she said. Referências Culturais * VALIS: Once again, this Philip K. Dick novel is seen, as Ben is reading it while imprisoned by Locke. * Boston Red Sox: Ben opens a wall safe hidden behind a painting, and removes a videotape labelled "Red Sox". When Locke asks him about it, Ben explains he taped the footage of Widmore over the game. That's also a time reference that may let us know the actual events about Widmore have occured after Jack viewed the tape. *''A Tempestade: The name of the DHARMA station comes from the play written by William Shakespeare, which was first published in 1623. It tells the story of the sorcerer Prospero and his daughter Miranda, who are stranded on a mysterious desert island that has mystical properties. Prospero raises a storm, or tempest, which causes a passing ship containing his enemies to run aground. Using magic, spirits and a man-beast creature named Caliban, he separates and manipulate the survivors of the wreck for his own purposes. The play ends with Prospero restored to his former glory. * '" ". The song Ben plays for Juliet at dinner is 'Un Bel Di' (One Fine Day) from the opera Madama Butterfly (1904) by Giacomo Puccini. In the aria, Madama Butterfly , a young Japanese girl whose American husband left her after only one night of marriage (and who, unbeknownst to her, has no intent to return), anticipates the day his boat might someday come back to the harbor. Also, the first lines of the song refer to a plume of smoke ("One fine day, we will see/Arising a strand of smoke/Over the far horizon on the sea"). * '' ' When Ben sends Goodwin off to spy in the Tailies, he is doing the same thing King David did when he sent Uriah, Bathsheba's husband, to the battle front. Técnicas Literárias *Harper tells Juliet that Ben is "exactly where he wants to be", echoing Miles's comments to Kate in "Eggtown". *There was backstory provided to Juliet's time on the Island *The prologue begins like a flashforward, with Juliet apparently off the Island and subject of much publicity like the Oceanic 6, only for Tom to walk in and establish it as a flashback to her time with the Others. *Ben was about to reveal the identity of his spy on the boat to Locke, but he apparently did so behind closed doors, as Hurley and Sawyer saw him after, carrying linens, saying "see you at dinner". *The owner of the freighter was revealed, as were his supposed intentions for the Island. * Harper says Juliet looks just like her, referring to someone who Ben cares about. In "The Cost Of Living" Ben says he chose Juliet to contact Jack because she had a striking resemblance with Sarah, Jack's wife. Análise de Roteiro *Juliet tells Jack she has feelings for him. In response, Jack kisses her. *Ben brought Locke's leadership into question. Referências à Episódios * Ben asks if the rabbit Locke killed for dinner had a number on it, referring to the Orchid Orientation film and the rabbit with the number 8 he used to con Sawyer into thinking he had been implanted with a pacemaker . * Locke tells Ben that they are running out of chickens. Locke made a chicken for his group at the Barracks and uses the last two eggs to make breakfast for Ben. * The alarm heard in the Tempest is the same as the alarm to indicate a lockdown in the Swan. * The video tape Locke pulls from Ben's safe is labeled "Red Sox", which he explains was taped over. *Charlotte refers to Ben having used the gas to kill before in the purge. *Juliet's secret relationship with Goodwin parallels Sun's relationship with Jae Lee. Juliet to Sun: "We all make mistakes." Questões não respondidas * Quem é o espião do Ben no barco? * Qual é o verdadeiro interesse de Charles Widmore na Ilha? **Ele sabe que sua filha também está procurando a Ilha? * Quem é o Outro sendo espancado no vídeo? * Quem fez o vídeo? **Ben disse "Gravei por cima do jogo", indicando que pode ser ele mesmo. *Como Harper está em contato com Ben? **Harper está mesmo em contato com Ben? * Como Harper sumiu tão rapidamente? * Como A Tempestade supre a energia da Ilha? * A quem Harper estava se referindo quando diz a Juliet, "Você se parece com ela"? * Como Charlotte sabe da história da Ilha e da purgação? * Por que Cindy foi pega se não estava na lista? Category:Centrado em Juliet